


Take Me Home, Country Roads

by Itsleeonardo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack has a soft spot for John Denver, M/M, Playoffs are stressful, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsleeonardo/pseuds/Itsleeonardo
Summary: Jack isn't sometimes just wants to be home.





	Take Me Home, Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> As I was sitting in my room listening to my obscenely large collection of John Denver vinyl and reminiscing about life, I began thinking about Jack Zimmerman's love of country music. Now, most people seem to think Jack listens to modern country, but I beg to differ. Mr. Zimmerman is a lover of old folky "country" music from the 1970's (adding to his dad-ness). With this revelation, I went out and wrote my first fanfic EVER, so please go easy on me and enjoy!

As the train slowly came to a halt outside the Providence station Bitty noticed the lack of a particular SUV in the parking lot, sending him into instant panic. He knew he should’ve come up early to catch Jack’s game, but with the Falconer’s in playoffs, Samwell’s season coming to an end, and finals fast approaching, time together has been limited. Bitty’s thoughts were interrupted and he stepped onto the platform by an incoming text from Jack.

**Jack:** I’m sorry. Please take an Uber.

Worried and with shaking hands he schedules an Uber. It’s not until he’s calmed down in the car that Bitty realizes he never replied.

**Bitty** : It’s okay sweetheart, I’m in the car now and will be over before you know it. <3

Throughout the ride, Bitty is anxiety ridden with thoughts of what he might walk into once he arrives at Jack’s apartment. It kills him to see his boyfriend this stressed, to see the amount of pressure he has riding on his shoulders. Singing Beyoncé under his breath, he tries to calm himself down before the car pulls up to Jack building.

Within minutes Bitty is out of the Uber and riding up in the elevator. Stepping out onto Jack’s floor he can hear faint music drifting down the hallway. As he approached Jack’s door the music became louder, he could pick out a familiar melody. Bitty took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

“ _Country roads, take me home”_  
 _“To the place, I belong”_  
 _“West Virginia”_  
 _“Mountain Mamma, take me home”_  
 _“Country Roads”_

Bitty smiles at the familiar tune and wonders how this silly boy listens to more country music than his Georgian self. Barely audible over the music is a quiet voice greeting him. He looks over and spots Jack curled up on the couch, only his head visible, the rest of his body wrapped up in a blue fuzzy blanket.

“Hey sweet pea, I didn’t know you were a fan of Mr. John Denver?”, Bitty softly jokes.

“It reminds me of home, of Papa, he loved this song, even though we’ve never stepped foot in West Virginia,” Jack answers quietly.

Bitty slowly makes his way over to Jack.

“Can I join you?” He asks.

Jack lifts the blanket and lets Bitty join him on the couch. They maneuver until Bitty is laying with Jack resting his head on his chest. They are both silent, listening to the music.

_“Radio reminds me of my home far away”_   
_“Driving down the road I get a feeling”_   
_"That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday”_

“Sometimes I wish I was away from all the pressure. Back home where nothing mattered… before hockey mattered.” Jack mumbled after a seemingly endless silence.

“Is this all worth the stress, the anxiety?” Jack pleaded.

“I know losin’ is tough, but so what? This is just the beginin’ of your career. You have already exceeded everyone’s expectations with your first year with the Falconers. Hell, you already have the A!” Bitty exclaimed.  
“We’re all so so so proud of you sugar, we love you no matter what. There’s no need to go beatn’ yourself up over not hoisting the cup your rookie year.”

“I know…It’s just so hard sometimes ya know?” Whispers Jack.

They lay there for what feels like an eternity, John Denver serenading them into a comfortable state of semi-sleep. At some point, Bitty is woken by the sudden lack of Jack on top of him. Sitting up Bitty see him shuffling around the apartment, turning out lights and turning off the music.

“Come on Bits let’s head to bed,” Jack say’s while walking towards his room.

Bitty follows and climbs into bed and snuggles against Jack.

“You feelin’ any better?” Bitty asks quietly.

“Yeah, I do,” Jack says.

“I feel stupid for wanting to go back home. When you’re here, I am home.” Jack says sleepily

Bitty blushes and kisses Jack.

“Me too.” Whispers Bitty.

_“Take me home, down country roads”_   
_“Take me home, down country roads”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard the song please give it a listen!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTeUdJky9rY


End file.
